1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shopping carts and more particularly pertains to a new motorized personal shopping cart for allowing personal items to be carried in an easier manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping carts heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shopping carts include U. S. Pat. No. 4,096,920 to Heyn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,840 to Keller; U.S. Patent No. Des. 309,517 to Hawkins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,916 to Noble; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,578 to Brandenfels; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,012 to Losego.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorized personal shopping cart. The inventive device includes a container portion having an open upper end, a closed lower end, opposed front and rear walls, and opposed side walls. The closed lower end has a swivel wheel disposed thereon inwardly of the front wall. The closed lower end has a pair of rear wheels coupled thereto inwardly of the rear wall. The pair of rear wheels have an axle extending therebetween. The axle has a gear secured thereto. A U-shaped handle portion is secured to and extends upwardly from the open upper end of the container portion. A housing is secured to the rear wall of the container portion. A lower portion of the housing couples with the axle and contains the gear therein. An upper portion of the housing has an access door coupled therewith. A battery is disposed within the upper portion of the housing inwardly of the access door. A motor is secured within the lower portion of the housing. The motor is in communication with the battery. The motor has a drive gear disposed on a side portion thereof. A circular chain extends around the drive gear and the gear of the axle.
In these respects, the motorized personal shopping cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing personal items to be carried in an easier manner.